Slowly but Surely
by lynn047
Summary: Jason leaves PC alone only to come back with someone new.
1. Default Chapter

This story is about Jason and an original character.  Courtney and Jason broke up by the way and I don't own any of these characters (except for Julie) ABC does.

"Jason." 

"What?" 

"Just making sure you were alive.  You haven't said anything in awhile which granted isn't to unusual but at least you normally blink once in awhile." 

"Yeah well, it's not every day you tell your best friends what I'm about to tell them is it Julie."  

"That's a good point but it's not like Sonny's going to kill you Jason." 

"It's not Sonny I'm worried about," he mutters.  

"What?"

"Nothing."  

That was all that was said between the couple for a few minutes.  Both were thinking about what they were about to do and what they had already done.  Both were nervous but in different ways.  One was about to meet two strangers and hope that they would not kill her for who she was and the other was about to see his two best friends and hope that they would not kill him for doing what he did without first telling them.

"Why don't you go get yourself a beer and then you can come back and stare some more.  I'm sure it will be fun." 

Julie watched Jason go to the kitchen and then began to walk around the room herself trying to get her mind of the situation.  While looking at the painting on the wall behind the door a gorgeous couple walked through the door.

"Sonny, all I did was tell Elizabeth good morning and that her shoes were cute."

"Really"

"And maybe tell her that my grandmother enjoyed wearing them to."

"Carly, I can't take you anywhere can I?"

"I guess you'll just have to lock me in the bedroom and make sure I don't leave."

"That can be arranged."

The couple continued to tease each other until they saw Julie watching them.

"Carly go get Johnny and don't come back in here."   
"Hi you must be Sonny.  I'm…"

"Who are you and why are you in my house."

Sonny questioned her as both Johnny (with Carly right behind him not listening to Sonny telling her to stay out) and Jason came in.  Johnny pointing a gun and Jason with his typical stare and beer.

"Sonny stop.  She's with me."

"What?"

"Yeah.  Sonny, Carly meet my wife Julie Morgan."

While Sonny and Carly stared Johnny retreated back into the hallway where he would eavesdrop on what he knew was going to be an interesting conversation.

"What do you mean married.  I didn't even know you were back." Sonny questioned.

"We met in Miami."

"Jason you were in Miami for 2 weeks."

"I know it was kind of sudden."

"You want to explain this.  I send you down there to find out who is coming after me and you come back with a wife instead?"

"Sonny, would it help if I told you that my maiden name is Santos."

"No way.  Jason I know this women is in no way related to Danny Santos."

"Actually he's my father."

"You were suppose to stop the man not marry into his family." Sonny choked out while Carly screamed. "What is going on."

"My father is the man that is trying to run drugs through Sonny's territory, Carly."

"And you married her Jason my plans were never even that stupid."

"Hold on.  Sonny, Danny and his organization was going to keep coming after you.  You know that collapse at Wyndam's when Carly was there that wasn't an accident Santos planned it.  I had to find a way to stop him."

"Then you shot him."  Carly screamed.

"I couldn't.  He's in league with some powerful men including Tagliatti and killing him would have brought them against us."  Jason tried to explain.

Julie jumped in saying, "My father is ruthless but he would never do anything to hurt me.  I knew that he would never go after my husband or my husband's family so after I couldn't talk sense into Dad I came to Jason with my plan."

"Sounds like Carly."  Sonny muttered while Carly hit him in the arm.

"Yeah except this plan works and keeps everyone happy and alive."

"Yeah Jason except you," says Carly.

"Listen, Santos will eventually back off and lose interest and things will be fine."

"Congratulations then I guess." Said Sonny while shaking Jason's hand.

At the same time Carly pulls Julie into a hug and whispers to her, "If you betray him.  I will kill you."

"I figure you would," she whispers back and then says to everyone, "Actually coming here has given me some interesting opportunities."

"Really"

"Yeah.  There are 2 companies I want, I'm a raider by the way, and two people I would love to ruin."

"Really.  Who?"

"Jasper Jacks and Alexis Davis."

"Well Sonny maybe she's not as bad as we thought." 

If ya'll like this story please review and I'll keep writing.


	2. Chapter 2

"You seem really excited about this Jason. Please try to calm yourself." After getting no answer Julie tries again. "Isn't seeing family suppose to make people happy." "You odn't know my family and don't' ask me again if I think they are going to like you." Jason quickly warns when Julie opens her mouth. "The truth is it doesn't matter. I'm doing this for Lila, Emily and Monica. I don't need their blessing. They aren't really family." "Yeah. You know I still don't really understand that. How are the people who birthed you and raised you and love you not really your family." "When I was in the accident and hit my head I forgot my old life including the Quartermaines. They still hope I'm coming back but I don't even remember them. I have a new life." "They're still your family." Julie says quietly. "Let's just get this over with. Julie nervously waits as Jason rings the bell. A few minutes go by and noone comes to the door. "Just out of curiousity do they often leave guests standing outside." "They are probably in there arguing over who ate the last of the Frosted Flakes and can't hear us let's just go in." Jason and Julie open the door to find the entire Quartermaine clan minus Lila arguing over Dobson's termination. The couple just stands there for a few minutes with Jason staring blankly ahead and Julie watching on in appalled amusement when finally they are noticed. "Jason, what." Monica begins "I'm just here to talk to Lila." "Well she's not here, what do you need to say?" asks Edward. After Jason says nothing Julie covers the silence. "Jason and I are married." Julie very bluntly says. The family erupts with shouts of "Who is this" "Is this true" and "Fine who cares." Julie shouts over the roar, "My name is Julie, we met in Miami and now we are going to go. Ya'll can get back to arguing and just out of curiousty why is Alexis dressed up as a male butler." While the family erupts over this last (obvious) statement Jason and Julie make their getaway. "Wow they really are insane. I thought you were overreacting." "Nope. They're either insane, dangerous or just plain stupid." "Well, I guess we won't be coming for family dinners then." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there anyone else we need to tell?" "No." "Well thank God." Julie praises "After being on that plane for hours and talking to overprotective friends and deranged family members I need a break. Do you want to order a pizza and watch some cheesy TV shows or celebrate our marriage." "Do whatever you want." "Oh no. We're not going back to that business." "What business?" "The whole ignoring and staring thing." "I'm not ignoring you I'm just not talking to you." Jason explains. "Well that's not going tow ork for me. Listen I know this isn't exactly a dream situation and we're not in love we barely know each other but at least we don't hate each other like you and that Brenna.." "Brenda" Jason corrects. "Right. Brenda chick." Then what do you want me to do? Play a game." "Oh yeah. Please let's get out Yahtzee. No! Do I really seem like that type?" "Then what type are you?"  
  
"Oh my gosh a question. You are actually furthering a conversentation." "Julie, what do you want to do in our free time." Jason grits out. "Well, if I could do anything right now, I'd go riding." Jaosn looks upat this. "You ride?" "Yeah. My father always insisted on limos everywhere I went and so at night when I had nothing to do, I would sneak out and get the bike that one of our butlers secretly got me and go ride." "You ride motorcycles. You don't seem like the type to do that." "Yeah well I'm just full of surprises." They stare at each other until Julie breaks the silence with "But unfortunately my bike is not here so you'll have to pick something." "I actually have a bike if you really want to go." "Really. Do you ride it often?" "Yeah. Every chance I get." "Well then hand me the keys and let's go." "Excuse me?" "I said hand me the keys and come on." "We can go but your not getting my keys." "Why not?" "Because nobody every drives my bike. Least of all a beautiful blonde." "You know what you let me drive home and I might just surprise you." "I don't doubt that one bit." 


End file.
